Miss proper would never
by kdlovehg
Summary: A lady never goes against the rules for it would not be proper – maybe that's why she's unmarried and childless. Vowing to live an adventurous life Lady Katniss craves, she writes a list to carry out everything she's been missing. But to do those things she'll need a willing partner. Someone sinful and cunning. Someone who might break the one rule even she wished to keep.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

 _A lady never goes against the rules for it would not be proper – maybe that's why she's unmarried and childless. Vowing to live an adventurous life Lady Katniss craves, she writes a list to carry out everything she's been missing. But to do those things she'll need a willing partner. One prepared to lose it all for a little fun. Someone sinful and cunning. Someone like Peeta, the Marquess of Mellark. Someone who might break the one rule even she wished to keep._

* * *

Prologue:

 _District 12, Panem - April_

Katniss pov

* * *

My eyes burn as I flee the ballroom of the justice building, desperate to forget that embarrassing moment. Oh how could she let this happen? The cool air whips at my skin and dress dragging me this way and that way. Resilient, I rush down the stone steps and sprint towards the edge of the land, where the gravel meets the grass. The light disappears the deeper I venture into the gardens as I become shrouded by trees.

Certain I'm hidden from view, I slow my pace. A constant pulsating in my chest reminds me that I'm breathing heavily. Why do I let myself get so worked up? Mother would be furious if she new that I was unattended but I just couldn't stay there.

My first season - a delayed one at that! - and it's a failure. Maybe it would have been better if I let mother organise mine at my debut when I was sixteen rather than wait another two years. Perhaps it only gave her time to plot her revenge after I'd rejected her advice for so long.

Being the daughter of the Earl and Countess of twelve I'm sure I was expected to be impeccable tonight. That's what I've been raised for - to be an exemplar of my position. I need to dance every dance gracefully and be quiet yet stern. My manners must be intact and I need to look stunning while feeling void of any true emotion.

How can one smile with honesty whilst acting as another for fear of being called undignified?

No doubt I'm too pragmatic for such a role. Everything I do seems to be considered to be presumptuous regardless of whether I intended it to be or not. I sit down on an iron bench just where the trees and bushes begin to form a maze.

I was there for over three hours and not a single suitor had requested for a dance. Usually I wouldn't mind because such an awkward act makes me uncomfortable but that was part of my new debut. If I was rejected then, it seems that I'm just unsuitable for everyone. Well almost everyone. There was the odd man who must have been at least thrice my age but I'd like to think myself not that desperate - yet at least. I sigh. Not even my dowry could secure me an eligible bachelor. It appears that only the elderly and the deserted noticed me whilst everyone else merely stared mockingly - or was it with pity?

"Never again" I mutter to myself as I glance down at my gown. This was neither long nor was it elegant. It simple terms it was a monstrosity at best. The red plaid dress looks washed out and barely reaches my knees when I sit down. Its tight at the waist and without a bodice- that fashion usually dictates - it isn't flattering for my small figure thus making me look like a pre-teen. No wonder I've been avoided. A celebration for a young woman and what seems like a child about to have her twelfth birthday party shows up instead.

Mother was wrong. Regardless of the ridiculous fashion statements one should make at such an event, I looked awful. Not that I'd blame mother's helpers of course, but one can never really be happy being thrust into the spotlight moments after being belittled and poked and prodded to the satisfaction of others. I cross my arms. "I won't return. I'll simply live amongst the woodland creatures and become one myself".

A deep chuckle sounds and I shoot up, shrieking as twig snaps. My eyes dart around searching for a figure amongst the shadows, though I'm not certain I want to find one. I clear my throat and shift my arms, wrapping around my waist. "You know it's rude to sneak up on someone!" I call out.

"My apologises" I startle slightly at the voice. "Ah. I see I'm not along tonight". A figure comes forward and I look him up and down not really taking note of anything.

"How inappropriate".

He chuckles again. "Of course. Forgive me, I wouldn't want to ah, give you away" he whispers quietly. I push my shoulders back at the deep tenor in his voice. How unusual.

"Well your presence already has sir, so if you could just refrain from _stomping around_ " I state angrily. As if I wasn't uncomfortable enough.

"My lady" he tuts advancing closer, "I'm only acting as one of the woodland creatures". I huff. That wasn't an invitation. I open my mouth to tell him so but a gasp escapes as he steps into the faint moonlight. No longer concealed, I can see who dared disturb me.

Peeta, the Marquess of Mellark is my companion. The nations most notorious rake is smiling - at me. No. I don't want this. Why won't he leave? He can't see me like this. I look ridiculous. He's going to make a mockery of me like everyone else..

"No" I whisper desperate to forget this meeting. Not him. Oh why on this night?

"What's wrong love?". I glare at the endearment. How many times has he called other women that? I glance around for an escape. I could run again or go up but how? I can't climb trees.

"I need to go. You're just... too close" I stutter out. He must know what being near him could do to her. People would surely talk and she doesn't need anymore of that.

His eyes narrow but I can't make out their colour too well in the darkness. "Wait..." he murmurs as though starting to recognise me. "You're Everdeen's daughter aren't you? I've seen you before". I keep quiet though I silently wonder if he liked what he saw. I shake my head, ridding the thought from my mind. A woman shouldn't have such thoughts about a single bachelor. Not that I believe he is.

"I'm sure you have sir. It would be rather difficult to overlook someone so faultless as they stumble around the room" I say sarcastically before slapping a hand over my mouth. Goodness, he's already making me speak boldly - and on another's property!

"Well is the gown to blame?" he teases. I breathe out heavily and drop back onto the bench. Gown? What nonsense.

"I know how I look" I say lowering my hand.

"On the contrary I think you'd look great in anything - even a burlap sack". I laugh.

"I doubt so" I comment. The thought does seem freeing somehow though. Mother would never let me try it. I smile knowing that he can't see it. "I'm still waiting for my sister to grow up and distract mother so I have some time away from her and her disturbing fashion sense".

He sits down next to me and I lean further away.

"How old is she?" he asks.

"Eight" I reply.

"I see she has a long way to go".

"Unfortunately" I say. "That leaves me rather limited with my choices".

"How so?".

"Well I can engage with the old and the poor. The single and the dreadfully boring" I state remembering all those I conversed with this evening. "I'm typically avoided by the likes of young bachelors. Anyone can see that".

"I can't" he whispers. I inhale sharply as he softly strokes the back of my hand.

"What's your name?" he asks softly, shifting closer to me.

"Katniss". I squeeze my eyes shut embarrassed by my name. Who would name their daughter after a plant?

"Katniss", he says testing my name. "My sagittaria". I wrinkle my nose, blushing. "I need to better acquaint myself with your parents".

"Don't" I warn. "Its horrible. Don't draw more attention to it".

"Nonsense. I'm fond of it". I don't mention that he can't be as he's only just heard my name. "You could be an Empress with a name like that". I smile and open my eyes to thank him but he's already stood up. I look up at him.

"Forgive me but I must take my leave and you must return to where you belong". He stops touching my hand and leans down. His lips graze my ear and I stiffen at the contact. "Hold your head high my ladyship". His breath tickles and then he's off, disappearing into the maze.

I don't know why I jump up to follow him. I'm too curious. My first pleasant conversation today! Mother will be proud - as long as she doesn't know who I spoke to. Several yards in, the maze opens up to a scene of vast greenery. A large fountain rests in the middle surrounded by stone benches. A small pathway leads back out of this area and I assume it goes back to the building I came from. There in the middle he stands. I open my mouth to call out but inhale sharply and stumble backwards. There's a woman in his arms. She gasps, eyes closed and her blonde locks fall off her shoulders as she leans her head back.

I step back into hiding. Why did I follow him? A shriek sounds followed by a giggle as she leans further into him - or at least her chest does. I blush watching them. Oh my. I want to turn away from their embrace so I don't have to see her arms hanging onto his shoulders or his arms wrapped loosely around her waist as he whispers into _her_ ear.

His head dips down and I can only assume he's nuzzling her neck, the same playful way he acted towards me. Except less modest.

"Mellark" she gasps out before biting her lip. I turn away and tug the neckline of my dress up higher. It still doesn't show anything but it seems comforting almost. A distraction. Spinning away, I dash back through the maze and past the trees, as I head back towards where I belong. This is why a lady should never intrude. Or eavesdrop. It does one no good. I ignore the sorrow at what I saw. It doesn't matter. This is what happens when you aren't given much attention I suppose. You latch onto whatever hope you're offered regardless of the consequences. He's cunning - spinning words to delight and manipulate her before leaving to find another.

No. I'm not an Empress. I'm a simpleton, and that's all I'll ever be.

* * *

 _ **Authors note ~ (Loosely based off of nine rules to break when romancing a rake) Hi! Another new fic - wow. I am working on updates I promise. Hope you guys liked this! What do you think of the prologue? Please review and tell me! I love hearing your feedback! Thanks for reading. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten years later_

 _District 12, Panem - April_

Peeta's pov

I squeeze my closed eyes tighter. Maybe if I just ignore it... The ceaseless pounding continues on. I grumble and tug the sheets higher, clutching them to my chest.

Irritated I open my eyes and glance around the brightly lit room. How far past sunrise is it? I don't move, too focused on the chill in the room despite the heat from the sun rays. The room is cast in a soft glow, making the stone walls and ceiling appear almost golden and the rustic wooden furniture, antique.

My fingers reach out across the mattress before meeting her soft flesh. My lips twitch upwards. So close.

I close my eyes again and trail my fingertips up and down her arm. Its an odd position to be in. If she were asleep and curled away from me then I could wrap myself around her or if she were facing me I could pull her closer but she's not. The woman lays on her back, still and unconscious despite the noise. At least one of us is lucky. I glance down at her body - or at least what isn't covered by the sheet - and my fingers retreat.

So close.

"Quiet!" I call out, at the banging on my bed-chamber's heavy oak door. The noise continues. I surge up from my bed and stumble around the room. Where is my robe? Did I not return it to its hanger? Perhaps its shoved under the bed from last night.

Annoyed I swing open the door, wearing only my trousers.

My step-brother stands in the doorway, impeccably dressed in a suit as thought it were normal to interrupt your sibling, during their morning endeavour to complete what began the night before, at such an early hour. A servant stands behind him stuttering out an apology about how he couldn't stop Thresh from entering my living-quarters.

I glare at him, too annoyed at being inconvenienced to forgive the man. "Begone!".

The footman scurries away.

"You try something last night?" Thresh ask, demanding an answer.

"No".

"I heard you!".

"Oh quit with the nonsense" I state and turn back to the task at hand. Where could it have gone?

"You almost got there you know?". I don't even look to what he's gesturing at. I already know. The sheet slips from the woman's grasp as she twists in her sleep.

It must be pathetic by this point. We're both still dressed despite last nights encounter. Goodness, she still has her dress on! How can I have only freed one arm from her sleeve whilst I've been divested of my shirt? Always. We never make it much further.

"Well it'd help if I weren't so damn tired all the time. What brings you here at this hour?".

"I searched for you in the living room. You usually spend your night there. This seemed the only other place you're likely to be." The woman startles awake, her mouth gaping open as she yawns. "Glimmer" he says addressing her. "Lovely to see you ready for the morning".

I glance over my shoulder to glare at him and he's stupid knowledge of how I failed to make it further with her. Or any woman for that matter.

So close.

Not to mention, regardless of how I approached her - like any gentleman would - it was quite clear how bad I am at this. Glimmer isn't a prude but she certainly isn't modest. In fact I believe she was willing. Until I drifted off at least.

She stretches, flicking her blonde hair off of her shoulders, and begins to crawl out of bed and off of - ah ha! I jump across the bed to grab my robe.

"Always a pleasure" she says and the two share a look before she starts giggling. I frown. Is the mockery really necessary? Surely I'm not the only man to have fallen asleep at such a time. I wait and listen as they both converse before my brother bids her farewell. I don't bother to. After she's gone I shrug on the robe and shove myself off of the bed.

"Enjoying yourself Thresh? I'm sure the eldest is supposed to be wiser but not annoying so" I ask cinching the robe.

"Ah but I'm good at it aren't I?" he replies grinning before clearing his throat. He shuffles into the room. "Speaking of being the eldest... well that's why I'm here".

"Your point?".

"You see, Peeta. It seems we have a sister". I ignore him, pulling the robe tighter around me.

"Nonsense. I never saw mother's stomach swell and father hasn't been with her since-" I pause and my hands clench into fists. "Its not possible".

"I know" he whispers. "But that's the thing. She isn't our _sister_ " he pauses. "She's our half sister".

* * *

Beetee adjusts his ill-fitting glasses as they slide down his nose again, before reading through some documents on the table. He shifts them around until they cover the whole surface. Perhaps he's in search of an answer. It shouldn't be too hard to explain why he needed to get Thresh to make such an announcement - and so publically at that. Arriving at my door and speaking only seconds after my guest left. Who knows what she heard. The walls may be hard to hear through but that doesn't stop one from waiting around the corner to listen in. His hands shake and he twitches slightly and over the years I've come to recognise the reaction. Nerves. Fear. He misses his old work - days of fiddling about with electronics and science and now he's a solicitor. It must be such a change. I suppose my intimidation tactics aren't helpful either but I've no time to wait pleading him for a response. The man must know! Why else would he mention such a thing?

"Well you see, thinking like your prey... that's where you find their vulnerabilities" he stutters out. "Not that I make an effort to stalk your mother or anything but-".

"Oh don't fool me with such a word" I say exasperated. I empty the last bottle of amber liquid into a small glass. Who knows how many times I've done this since the last time we spoke. Or better yet, who knows how much you're allowed to drink before eleven in the morning? Surely I've surpassed it by now. "I've grown tired of caring for such a woman who left many years ago. Tell me, do they cast the unloving creatures off of the boat on their voyage?". I swallow the drink in one go and continue on, my voice raspy, "How do I know she is a relative and not some hoodwinker eager to capitalize on our goodwill?".

"Her father is native merchant sir - a baker it seems. Whilst I understand your concerns about their wealth, they must be doing well. It's run locally and they seem to have developed some wealth for themselves. I doubt she'll need any finance from you". I glare. "Not that you need to give her any" he finishes. I shake my head and slam the glass down onto the table. Does my step-brother honestly think I can trust such a man? And what about the girl? 'Seems' lacks certainty to it. This could all be a scam.

"Are you so impressionable Beetee? As a matter of fact are you sure you're not too old for this?" I state angrily. "Confused perhaps?".

"Not in the slightest, but I'm afraid I'm not so lucky. Times have changed, my liege. We don't retire in our fifties no more. As for her father, well the man had no reason to lie about her birth. Without him, I doubt anyone else would now she was - _is -_ alive".

I gesture for him to continue. "You see", he pushes up his glasses again, "She has no other family, close by or far away. Not everyone is as comfortable as you are with staying the night in anothers house". I grunt and toss the bottle into the bin, hearing it shatter. The fools in this house.

"Either way, I've reason to believe that your... mother, is to blame. Forgive me but she requested that her husband...". I flinch at her audacity, knowing she doesn't mean her real husband. She means her new husband. I suppose she didn't have to play the role of a widow for long, before tricking some other poor fool to make her compromised. Words are all that beast ever used to gain favour. "Send the girl here, in the um... well in the event of is death. If such an issue was to arise, which I believe it has... she thought you would do the honourable thing".

I huff and say bitterly, "Well that makes one of us". Mother married young for a woman. She was barely seventeen when she gave birth to me - the last of three sons but the only one to survive. She used to tell me that I was lucky. If I were any of my brothers, I'd be ostracized at conception. No-one would view me as a miracle. The eldest was born when she was only fifteen. Even if he did live on, he would be cast aside for burdening her when she was only a girl. No-one would accept such a menace and they'd accuse her of the worst things for surely no sane person would allow that to happen. I suppose they were right on that notion.

Barely a decade had passed before she'd left for another district. I don't believe we ever entered her thoughts - me nor my father. After that many years it isn't hard for sorrow to morph into resentment. She wasn't forced to leave. She chose too - and she chose to hurt us in the process. And now another ruined family? A girl as well? That must be the worst part. She still understands what I'll do even after all these years. I haven't changed, and she makes me hate that.

I shove my fingers in my hair and tug grateful for the shot of pain it causes. This is real, isn't it? I nod and lower my hands. I clap once, knowing what I have to do - not what I want though.

"She'll stay here - but if anything happens its on _your_ head" I warn. He hasn't really trusted me with anything in years and of course the one time he does it's a person. I can't be blamed for my actions - or lack thereof.

"You don't need to threaten him Peeta", Thresh states calmly before addressing Mr Latier. "We'll look after her". He steps away from Beetee's side and moves towards me. He doesn't stand directly in front of me and I glare at the slight. Gosh, does he really think I'd harm him if he were to step too close? Throw my glass at him, perhaps?

"I hope so" Beetee states.

"Where is she?" I ask pacing around the room so I don't have to look at anyone.

"I believe she's in the gardens".

"Well let's bring her here then". I stalk past the men and swing the door open to demand a servant to collect her. I don't move despite Thresh's pleas for me to not scare her off, until the young woman is stood before me. My eyes narrow at the familiar blue eyes. Someone gasps behind me. Must they be so dramatic? I suppose its expected though. Anyone could look and they'd know. She is related to me - undoubtedly.

Aside from having my eye colour - though lacking the intensity I must be showing as I scrutinise her -she seems to have similar hair to me. Hers is thick and long with a slight wave to it, a mirror image to mine except for the fact that I seem have haircuts more regularly then she does. The girl - or young woman, shall I say - is lithe and tall with a certain youthfulness about her. How old is she? I curse under my breath. She seems too perfect. Too close to the creature who bore us. Hopefully that'll be her only fault that stands out whilst in my care.

"Delighted Miss Primrose" Thresh states brushing past me. "I'm Thresh. The man next to me is your brother, unfortunately. Peeta, Marquess of Mellark". He bows deeply. I glare at Beetee over my shoulder. So, Thresh does know more about her than me. Interesting that a solicitor would be so biased in sharing his information. I suppose its a good thing she isn't nameless any longer. It may have been peculiar trying to discern a way to address her properly.

Her gentle hum draws my attention back. She stops and curtsies before glancing between me and Thresh. I think she can tell there's something off. Perhaps, she presumes a similar instance happened with Thresh, and mother found a third man. It'd explain why we don't look very similar.

"We're not related" I state answering her unasked question. Her cheeks turn pink. "Directly at least. Our relation is through a new marriage, my father's to his mother".

Beetee slinks past us out of the room, no doubt trying to avoid any further arguments by fleeing.

She glances away. "Forgive me my liege, but I'd like to go home".

I nod. "Certainly. Thresh where's that servant gone? Tell him to bring the girl's things upstairs, we'll find her a chamber".

"My liege, please. I mean that I wish to go home. Away from here and back to my birthplace. I promise you I've no idea why father used to insist that I come here. I have a few friends at home who could spare some warmth for the night" she explains, her voice going quieter at the end. She lowers her head causing some of her hair to fall forward and partially obscure her face.

Primrose peeks at me through the gaps.

"No" I state.

"No? But I prefer not to. I wish to go home".

"Isn't this place good enough?".

"That's not-".

"Good then" I say cutting her off. "Then you'll stay here. A request has been made for us to look after you and I don't go back on my promises".

"But I don't belong here". She flicks her hair out of her face as though trying to emphasise her statement.

"Your mother did". I don't finish the way she must have thought I would. That _our_ mother belonged here. Why should I lie to protect the poor girls feelings? Surely she knows the truth about the woman who raised her.

"She isn't" she states, her soft voice hardening.

"At least we have something we agree on". Mutual resentment towards her.

"Never mind" Thresh states calmly and I've no doubt he doesn't understand what I meant. "Once you're married you'll be free to go".

"But I've no intention to marry" she complains. "I've seen one's failures enough to desire not to copy them".

"No-one said you would end up like her" I argue. "How long have you even known her for?".

Her eyes shoot to mine. "I haven't - not for the last ten years. I've heard she left before you were twelve". It's true. In society, by choice one should wait til a child is twelve before leaving. They'd have had a chance to grow up together as they go onto their next stage of life. I should have said farewell when I became an adolescent, instead I said goodbye, unknowingly, whilst still clinging to the last few years of my childhood.

"I was ten".

"Five" she replies. I grind my teeth.

"Take this as my ultimatum then. Stay for two months, at least. If this isn't suitable afterwards then I'll arrange for your journey to wherever you wish, but you must try".

"I can try" she murmurs. "But that's all. If I don't succeed in enjoying this place then so be it".

She sticks her hand out. I smile and engulf hers with mine. We shake to seal the agreement but judging by it, she seems as delicate as she looks. I suppose that's ideal in a young lady.

"Go choose where you'll stay". With a curtsy and a farewell she spins away before Thresh's voice stops her.

I glower at him. Must he delay this? I haven't the time.

"How old are you?".

"Fifteen". Well that explains why she looks so young.

"Almost the age when you need to be introduced into society".

"Oh please" she says, her voice lacking any real malice. I doubt she's even capable of it. "I'm not here for that long, and I told you it's not necessary".

"Then we'll speak later" I say ending the conversation. "Abernathy" I call out. Heavy footsteps sound as our butler stumbles into view. He grunts in acknowledgement. "Please take Miss Primrose upstairs to her bedchamber, and find a maid-".

"I have one" she says. Her lips twitch up in amusement. So ladies do smile. Even without prompting. Fascinating.

"Do you intend to be such a challenge?".

"I only speak when I feel the need to. I'll practice being quiet outside of your company". I smirk at her unusual reply. She'll be a challenge indeed. I gesture towards the only other blonde in our company. "Abernathy we show you your way around whilst you're in my care".

"Come on kid" he grumbles, leading her upstairs. I close the door as they leave. I don't even look, already aware that Thresh must be smiling - quite a common thing for the man.

"I applaud you. If so many knew of your loyalty, your reputation would be ruined. Then again I guess you've done that to many a woman, haven't you".

My smirk disappears. "Quiet".

"It's heartwarming actually. The Marquess is becoming tamed by a child".

"That isn't appropriate" I warn, stalking back over to the desk.

"You never are".

He ignore me huff. "So what happens at the end of her stay?".

I feign indifference. "Nevermind that. Let's focus on getting her accepted rather than pitying her. She doesn't share the ideals of other young girls anyway. No need to pretend to love or care for her, she's aware already that it's over-rated. We'll teach her honour and responsibility instead". At least she'll has something valuable to use in the future. It'll be hard undoubtedly. An illegitimate daughter of a non-existent mother who'd act without a care for her position. No father - or at least not a living one of respectability. Likely no dowry. Yes, it'll be hard. Maybe that's the real reason mother sent her here - to make me look like a bigger failure.

"Her legitimacy will be questioned".

"Then so will ours. Mother never divorced anyway and we can't change the girl's father's birth. I think I can hold my own against them if you can?".

He nods and sits in the chair. "We could pretend to be a distant relation to her as well".

"No". Why deny it so when the truth is unconcealed she's seen as a scandal? I need to speak Madge first before she finds a way to mention it in one of her father's meetings.

"Then she'll still need to be introduced by someone else. A character they trust".

"Of course".

"We could call your Aunt before her first season". I shake my head. There's no need for her bold comments and harsh words

"Then who?".

I watch him and then glance at the shards of glass from the broken bottle. The reflection of myself in them. "Don't worry" I say firmly. "I shall find someone".

* * *

 **Authors note ~ It's done! So, this is chapter one, what do you think? Tell me, I love hearing your feedback! Katniss will have pov's as well. Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
